Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Short Story Contest: August 2011
For the fourth short story contest on the wiki, the story idea is: *'Write a short story (less than 2000 words) about Goku jr. and/or Vegeta jr. Feel free to expand on either of the characters in any way you see fit. ' *'Immediately before writing and publishing your story, please listen to Nightbook by Ludovico Einaudi. ' *'To see the other rules of this contest, visit this page.' *'The winner of this contest will receive a special prize.' *'Please post your submission for this contest directly on this page, and denote which one is yours by a property tag, done by typing .' *'Please do not add pictures to the submission, as it will only clutter the page.' *'The due date for submissions is August 30th.' *'Have fun and good luck!' ''' super clones Goku(jr) wow a contest for wining the tourment. On paper the winer of this year tourment get to go to tommys restore.You can bring a friend to.Goku fiy over to vegeta(jr) house.Vegeta do you want to go to this restore with me goku said.I dont go that why vegeta said.No not like that they said I can bring a friend along goku said. Fine vegeta said.The two went to the restore.When they got to the island teng saw noting but people the look like them.The clones then fuse.As the battle went on it seems mor and more hopeless.untill goku heard a vocie.Dont give up goku the voice said.Then goku turned super 3 and kill the clone This was awful. It had no plot, no spelling and grammar content, and was a blatant ripoff of the first Pokemon movie. It was unreadable. Family History Once upon a time there lived two humans who were 1/16th saiyan, which the race was basically unheard of today. Their names were Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. Since Goku, Goku Jr.'s Great-great-great-great-great Grandfather had fused with Shenron and left the Dragon Realm, there is now peace on Earth. However, that does not stop them from trying to learn about the past. One day, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were in school, and after a few hours of math, spelling, and reading, they were pretty bored. The fact that the history lesson was up next didn't make things much better. "Okay, students, we will now be discussing a time not very long ago, but very, very important to our life today." Vegeta Jr. coughed an audible "Boring!" to the teacher. The teacher ignored Vegeta Jr.'s rude comment. "Today's lesson is about the Dragon Balls." Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. suddenly became interested; their eyes widened and they stayed heavily focused. They had heard rumors about the Dragon Balls before, but they had no idea they really did exist at one point. The teacher then looked at both of them, and then smiled. "And this is a lucky day for you guys, because you get to learn about your family history." Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. had been waiting for this moment for a long time. They had no idea what actually happened in their family's past, and they had been eager to find out for years. "No one knows when the Dragon Balls were first created, but they were undoubtedly created after Age 242, the age where Kami, the creator of the Dragon Balls, was hatched." Goku Jr. raised his hand. "Yes, Goku Jr.?" The teacher asked. "Why did you say that Kami was hatched? Shouldn't he have been, you know, born?" The teacher smiled. "That's a very good question. He was a Namekian, see, and Namekians aren't birthed like we are. However, I'm not going to get into that right now. So as I was saying, they were created a long time ago, so no one knows the date of their creation. The Dragon Balls were small, orange orbs with red stars on them. There were seven of them to be exact. The number of stars on each one was different, from one to seven. Since there was seven, there was a one-star Dragon Ball, a two-star Dragon Ball, a three-star Dragon Ball, and so forth and so on until you get to the seven-star Dragon Ball. Once all of them were found, the eternal dragon Shenron would be summoned and you could he could grant you one wish . But this, this is where or story begins. Once, in the Age 737, a saiyan named Kakarot was born. He had the pathetic power level of just 2, and as such, he was rejected by the higher-class saiyans. Kakarot was sent to Earth, an "easy" planet, to destroy the human race. Upon landing on Earth, an old man named Gohan found him in the space pod he landed in. Gohan took him and tried to keep him as his grandson, but Kakarot kept biting, punching, and overall attacking Gohan, because his mission was to kill all life-forms on Earth. Gohan was very heartbroken at Kakarot's hostility. One day, Gohan decided that taking Kakarot on a hike would change him and make him more peaceful, but it didn't. In fact, Gohan began walking up a cliff, and Kakarot fell down into the ravine. To make matters worse, he hit his head falling down. Gohan rushed down to Kakarot's assistance and took him to the hospital. Kakarot made an impressive recovery after being thought dead, which was surprising because it would have killed an adult human being, but not a baby saiyan. Gohan did not know Kakarot's name, so he named him "Goku", which means "Protector of Dragon Balls". Gohan gave Goku the Four-Star Dragon Ball, which he claimed was his only treasure. Many years later, Gohan had passed away and Goku was found all alone by a young girl named Bulma, who invented a machine called the Dragon Radar that would detect Dragon Balls anywhere on Earth. Goku and Bulma met many people and befriended them along the way. Among the people they met were Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Chi-Chi, and Yajirobe. Eventually, a Namekian just like Kami, named King Piccolo, came to Earth with his mutated minions, Piano, Drum, Tambourine, and Cymbal. King Piccolo got all of the Dragon Balls, and wished upon Shenron for eternal youth. After this wish, he wiped out Shenron! After all of his minions were defeated, Goku killed King Piccolo and Kami, King Piccolo's good counterpart, was created. Years after that, Goku's brother, Raditz, came to Earth hoping that "Kakarot" had killed all life-forms. He was intensely disappointed to find out that "Kakarot" had not, and very irritated that he did not even remember his birth name. Piccolo, King Piccolo's son, decided to team up with Goku just once to kill Raditz. Goku and Piccolo did end up killing Raditz, but Goku died in the process as well. One year later, two even more powerful saiyans named Nappa and Vegeta came to earth. Nappa killed Piccolo, causing the Dragon Balls to disappear. Soon, Goku came back from the dead after being wished upon the Dragon Balls to defeat the saiyans. Goku defeated Nappa and Vegeta killed him for not being able to defeat Goku. Goku and Vegeta fought for a long time, but Goku won the battle eventually. He spared Vegeta, though, for he had mercy. In order to revive the friends who died, Goku and his friends went to Planet Namek to find the Namekian Dragon Balls and revive their friends, and at the top of their priorities was Piccolo. After struggling against an alien named Frieza, Goku and his friends went back to Earth to wish their other friends back to life. The most important part of this story is the near-end, when the Shadow Dragons came to Earth to wreak revenge for overuse of the Dragon Balls. By this time, a young healer-type Namekian named Dende had succeeded the old and tiring Kami, and knew about the Shadow Dragons. Syn Shenron, the Dragon of Power, Haze Shenron, the Dragon of Poison, Eis Shenron, the Dragon of Ice, Nuova Shenron, the Dragon of Fire, Rage Shenron, the Dragon of Electricity, Oceanus Shenron, the Dragon of Water, and Naturon Shenron, the Dragon of Earth, were spawned and came to destroy Earth. Goku defeated Haze, Rage, Oceanus, Naturon, Eis, and Nuova (who was a noble Shadow Dragon so he joined Goku), but did not yet defeat Syn. Syn Shenron absorbed the Dragon Balls of his fallen comrades, and turned into the almighty Omega Shenron. Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 4, fused, and saved the day. After that, Piccolo sacrificed himself to prevent further Dragon Ball usage in the future." Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were happy to learn about this, for they had been waiting for years. But they still had one question. "Are the Dragon Balls around today?" Goku Jr. asked. "No, Goku Jr., but I'd bet you could find one of the stones they turned into. Now class, time for recess!" Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. left the classroom. "Is he for real?" Vegeta Jr. asked Goku Jr. "Do you think they actually existed?" Goku Jr. smiled. "I think so." He picked up a perfectly round, orange stone with fourshapes that looked like stars in the middle. "After all, you never know." The end! Word count: 1,263 exactly This story was no good at all. While the spelling and grammar was passable, the complete lack of plot and purpose brought this fanon down to E- quality. The bulk of the story was just a teacher retelling the events of Dragon Ball. I The only saving graces were some small Goku Jr./Vegeta Jr. interludes, which were mildly interesting from a characterization perspective. However, they were sparse enoughthat it didn't really make a difference at all. Battle of the Legends! Super Saiyan Versus Super Saiyan! '''Important note: Some of these moves I will suppose they will already know. Like Galick Gun or the Kamehameha. Thank you. (Or Ki blasts, since according to DBZ Wiki, Vegetas only technique is flight) Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr. Stood there. "So, you can go blonde too?" Vegeta said, powering to his full. "Yup." Goku Jr. replied, flying off into the sky. "Pfft. Bad strategy." Vegeta said, flying at Goku. He dropkicked him, sending him onto the stage. Goku blasted up at Vegeta, punching him in the face. Veget grabbed his hand and stopped it, throwing him out of the stage. He slammed onto the ground, and out of the ring. Goku looked up, surprised. "Ah. I lost. Wanna fight somewhere else?" Goku said, with Vegeta nodding. They flew off into some plains, and went full power. Rocks around them rose, both launching at eachother. Fists and feet collided with eachother, Vegeta sending a punch to the chest. Goku clenched his chest, and stepped back. Vegeta kicked him upside the head, knocking him over. Goku Jr. flipped back to his feet, having enough. He released many Ki Blasts, slamming them into Vegeta. They didn't affect him, much. Vegeta released his Ki into one, final blasts. He cupped his hands to his side, Goku Jr. doing the same. Vegeta Jr's. aura grew, a red ball forming in his hand. "Galick Gun!" The Saiyan shouted. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku Jr. shouted, as it slammed into Vegeta Jr's. Galick Gun. They clashed, the ground around them shaking. Goku released his full power, surpassing Vegetas. It slammed into Vegeta, knocking him out. End. This story was just a singular fight, and it wasn't even a good one. The story had several grammatical problems which brought it down, but the story was still somewhat readable. I do think that the incoherent fighting and lack of purpose really brought this fanon down, and it takes its rightful place as runner-up in the weakest story contest yet. Congratulations Paragoomba! You have won the contest again. I am sure you are very proud. Your prize is that you can select the topic for next month's contest. Note: Due to unanimous decision from the admins, this will be the last story contest of this breed. I apoogize for any inconvenience. Category:Dragon Ball Fanon